


Pictures of us

by Ellygattina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Dean Winchester, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Fever, Gen, Injured Dean Winchester, Injured Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Sick Sam Winchester, injection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di brevi momenti hurt/comfort slegati tra loro con protagonisti Sam e Dean.Attenzione: in alcune drabbles farò riferimento a scene di episodi specifici, ma avvertirò prima con una nota per evitare spoiler.*Questa raccolta partecipa alla challenge “1FraseO2” indetta dal gruppo fb Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Kudos: 1





	1. Amuleto

_**Storia 1 : Amuleto** _

Un dodicenne Sam, poco più che un bambino decisamente spaventato da una delle sue prime cacce, strinse con forza l'amuleto, regalatogli anni prima dal padre, mentre correva per raggiungere Dean, rannicchiato a terra e sofferente a qualche metro di distanza, evitando chissà come nel buio gli artigli della creatura sovrannaturale che affrontavano quella sera. In realtà una parte di lui, ancora arrabbiata dopo l'ennesimo litigio con John, in quel momento impegnato ad allontare da loro quell'orribile essere, avrebbe voluto voltarsi e scappare il più lontano possibile, ma non poteva abbandonare il fratello, e così, sperando con tutto il cuore che il piccolo oggetto fissato alla catenina bastasse davvero a proteggerli entrambi, lo trascinò con sé in un luogo più sicuro per poi tamponargli con le mani tremanti una brutta ferita all'addome, supplicandolo di stare sveglio mentre questi, semisvenuto, cercava debolmente di sorridergli e rassicurarlo come sempre.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto questa breve storia! Sono ancora abbastanza indietro con la serie, quindi non so se in qualche episodio si fa cenno a scene del genere, ma è da parecchio che mi frulla in testa l'headcanon di John che regala al piccolo Sam un amuleto per proteggerlo dal male e finalmente ho avuto l'occasione di scriverci sopra qualcosa. u.u  
In genere non sono brava con le storie brevi, ma spero di essere riuscita a trasmettere qualcosa con questo piccolo esperimento. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa “1FraseO2” indetta dal gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Mi raccomando, ringraziate anche l'admin e i membri del gruppo se questa cosina vi è piaciuta, perché senza di loro non sarebbe probabilmente mai nata. ;)  
Se a qualcuno interessa, ho fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
Penso di non avere altro da aggiungere, quindi per ora vi saluto augurandovi una buona serata e buonanotte per dopo.  
Bacioni e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	2. Storia 2: Coltello

_**Storia 2 : Coltello ** _

Dean non avrebbe mai ringraziato abbastanza Bobby per quell'entrata trionfale con la macchina in quella casa abbandonata che gli aveva permesso di correre dal fratello, pieno di lividi e ferite a pochi metri da lui, prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Senza più quella maledetta pistola puntata contro, il maggiore dei Winchester lo raggiunse infatti in due falcate e subito tagliò con il coltello insanguinato abbandonato sul tavolo le corde che lo tenevano da ore legato a una sedia, per poi sollevargli piano il volto pesto e mormorargli qualche parola di incoraggiamento quando Sam, spaventato e confuso, cercò debolmente di allontanarlo, abbandonandosi però del tutto alla sua presa non appena registrò che non si trattava del suo aguzzino, tornato alla carica per l'ennesima volta, ma della persona di cui si fidava di più al mondo, alla quale permise di trascinarlo di peso verso la salvezza senza più opporre la minima resistenza.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Ammetto di aver fatto un po' fatica a trovare un'idea h/c per questo prompt, ma spero che alla fine il risultato sia accettabile, visto che l'obbligo delle due frasi al massimo non mi ha permesso di svilupparlo come avrei voluto. Il povero Sam se l'è vista davvero brutta questa volta, ma se non altro ora si prenderanno cura di lui. u.u  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno dedicato un po' del loro tempo anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Storia 3: Lenzuola

_**Storia 3 : Lenzuola** _

Sam, in preda da ore a una febbre tanto alta da farlo delirare, strinse con forza le lenzuola intrise di sudore mentre il fratello gli rinfrescava il volto con un panno umido, tentando, allo stesso tempo, di farlo stare tranquillo. Secondo i programmi avrebbero già dovuto essere in macchina per sfuggire alla polizia che li stava cercando, ma Dean non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli affrontare un viaggio in quelle condizioni, e del tutto incurante del pericolo, continuò a offrirgli quel minimo di sollievo in attesa che le medicine appena comprate facessero effetto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche questa storia! Spero di essermi spiegata bene, visto il poco spazio che avevo a disposizione, ma se non altro il prompt mi ha ispirata subito (per disgrazia di Sam, poverino XD).  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa drabble, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	4. Storia  4: Pentagono

_**Storia 4 : Pentagono** _

Era una notte buia e tempestosa e i fratellini Winchester, rimasti soli nell'ennesimo motel di una città sconosciuta con i rispettivi amuleti intorno al collo, si erano stretti l'uno all'altro in uno dei letti per farsi coraggio, senza però riuscire a prendere sonno.  
«Se ci fosse qualcosa di spaventoso là fuori, il pentagono di papà lo terrà lontano e non ci succederà niente» disse a un certo punto Dean con tutta la convinzione di cui era capace in quel momento, cercando di rassicurare una volta di più se stesso e il piccolo Sam, che nonostante l'evidente stanchezza, continuava a tremare tra le sue braccia ad ogni lugubre rumore creato dal vento impedendogli di dormire, e finalmente, dopo quelle che gli parvero ore interminabili, il fratellino si calmò a poco a poco, scivolando lentamente nel mondo dei sogni e permettendo anche a lui di fare altrettanto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche questa storia! In realtà non sono molto soddisfatta del risultato, visto il limite delle due frasi al massimo che avevo a disposizione, ma spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	5. Storia 5: Sangue

_**Storia 5 : Sangue** _

Dean, imprecando sonoramente, si sfilò rapido la camicia e la usò per tamponare la profonda ferita sul petto del fratello, che gemendo per il dolore, tentava invano di allontanargli le mani.  
«Cerca di resistere, Sammy!» gli diceva disperato, augurandosi che il sangue smettesse presto di uscire per poterlo medicare mentre il ragazzo, sempre più pallido e debole, scivolava lentamente nell'incoscienza.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche questa storia! Il povero Sam è finito di nuovo nei guai, ma per fortuna il suo fratellone è sempre pronto ad aiutarlo nel modo migliore possibile. :3  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa drabble, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	6. Storia 6: Ustione

Attenzione: what if basato sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio 10 della seconda serie.

  
_**Storia 6 : Ustione**_

Sam cercava invano di trattenere gemiti e lamenti stringendo con forza le lenzuola mentre Dean, con le mani che tremavano, gli spalmava con delicatezza una pomata sull'estesa ustione che si era procurato poco prima. Era andata ancora bene, in realtà, visto che Gordon avrebbe potuto davvero ucciderlo in maniera orribile con quelle trappole esplosive, ma il maggiore dei Winchester era comunque divorato dai sensi di colpa al pensiero di aver suo malgrado assistito alla scena senza poter fare nulla per aiutarlo, legato e imbavagliato com'era su quella maledetta sedia, finché il fratello, in condizioni pessime ma ancora cosciente, non era venuto a liberarlo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche questa storia! Poveri Sam e Dean, mi sono sentita malissimo insieme a loro cambiando così gli avvenimenti di quell'episodio ma è stata l'unica idea che mi è venuta per sviluppare il prompt. Spero vi sia piaciuta e che non mi abbiate odiata troppo. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie ancora a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	7. Demone

Attenzione: questa drabble si basa sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio 2.14.

  
_**Storia 7 : Dolore**_

«Mi dispiace, Dean, mi dispiace» continuava a ripetere Sam, finalmente libero dalla possessione del demone, mentre medicava una brutta ferita da arma da fuoco sulla spalla del fratello, che sdraiato sul vecchio divano nel salotto di Bobby, tentava invano di mostrarsi forte e indifferente a quell'operazione dolorosa.  
Il più giovane però sapeva che stava soffrendo terribilmente, nonostante gli antidolorifici datigli da Jo prima di lasciarlo andare, e al pensiero di essere stato lui a sparargli, sia pure sotto il totale controllo dell'essere che un tempo era Meg, aveva la tentazione sempre più forte di fuggire lontano, solo e spaventato dall'oscurità che temeva di avere dentro di sé, per non rischiare di fargli ancora del male.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima storia di oggi! Purtroppo non sono riuscita a svilupparla come avrei voluto, visto il limite delle due frasi al massimo che avevo a disposizione, ma spero che il risultato non sia poi così male. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	8. Trickster

Attenzione: questa drabble è ispirata agli avvenimenti dell'episodio 2.11.

  
_**Storia 8 : Trickster**_

Erano passate ore da quando Dean aveva trovato il fratello totalmente sconvolto in un vecchio magazzino in compagnia di un trickster che doveva essersi divertito parecchio alle sue spalle prima di fuggire al suo arrivo, e il fatto che Sam non avesse ancora smesso di tremare e mormorare qualcosa di incomprensibile stringendosi a lui come quando erano piccoli non prometteva niente di buono.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester non poteva sapere che il fratello non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il modo orribile in cui l'aveva visto morire senza poter fare nulla per evitarlo, ma mentre gli massaggiava goffamente la schiena nel tentativo di calmarlo, promise a entrambi che il pesante “scherzo” di quell'essere, qualunque fosse, non sarebbe rimasto impunito.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble! Ammetto di aver riso un sacco in questo episodio, ma il povero Sam mi ha fatto davvero una gran pena. Traumatizzato a vita per colpa di un trickster e delle sue lezioni... :(  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie ancora a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	9. Infezione

_**Storia 9 : Infezione** _

Sam aveva iniziato ad avere febbre alta e dolore già in macchina, e quando finalmente arrivarono a un motel, Dean dovette persino aiutarlo a sdraiarsi per poi scoprire rapido il brutto taglio che si era procurato alcuni giorni prima, ignorando le sue flebili proteste.  
Come immaginava, la ferita era infetta e non fu facile per lui tenerlo fermo e tranquillo mentre lo medicava, ma alla fine, con un sospiro di sollievo, poté dichiarare compiuta l'operazione e dargli il potente antidolorifico di cui aveva così disperatamente bisogno.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza storia! Il povero Sam ci è andato di mezzo un'altra volta, ma è stata l'unica idea che mi è venuta per sviluppare il prompt. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie ancora a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	10. Demone

Attenzione: questa drabble è un what if ambientato all'inizio della quinta serie.

  
_**Storia 10 : Demone**_

Sam non aveva mai accettato quello che aveva fatto sotto l'influsso del sangue di Ruby, e dalla maledetta notte in cui aveva dato inizio all'Apocalisse, capitava spesso che affondasse nell'alcol la sua assurda convinzione di essere ormai un infido demone a tutti gli effetti, dicendogli poi, completamente ubriaco, di abbandonarlo al suo destino o addirittura di ucciderlo, ma lui per Dean, nonostante tutto, rimaneva sempre il suo amato fratellino e non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Motivo per cui anche quella sera, rientrando nella camera del motel in cui erano alloggiati e trovandolo accasciato su una sedia con una bottiglia quasi vuota in mano e lo sguardo spento, cercò di rassicurarlo come poteva, odiandosi nel frattempo per non essere riuscito a proteggerlo da tutto questo, mentre lo aiutava a raggiungere il letto matrimoniale che avrebbero condiviso per poi sdraiarsi al suo fianco e stringerlo a sé come quando erano piccoli nella speranza di donargli, almeno per qualche ora, un minimo di conforto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! In realtà non mi convince del tutto, ma non mi è venuto in mente di meglio in due sole frasi. :(  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	11. Dipendenza

Attenzione: questa drabble si basa sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio 4.20.

  
_**Storia 11 : Dipendenza**_

Sam, nonostante lo strano malessere che lo tormentava da ore, aveva cercato di ignorare il problema e comportarsi come sempre, ma al momento di fermare con i suoi poteri uno dei demoni introdottisi in casa di Jimmy, la testa aveva preso a girargli come non mai, lasciando al fratello il compito di occuparsene.  
Per fortuna l'essere aveva liberato subito il corpo della donna posseduta e Dean, preoccupatissimo, era corso all'istante al suo fianco sorreggendolo e riempiendolo di domande a cui non ricordava nemmeno di aver risposto, la mente troppo occupata dal bruciante e vergognoso desiderio di bere sangue demoniaco finché non avesse placato quella sete innaturale.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble! Non sono sicura di aver sviluppato al meglio il prompt, ma con due sole frasi a disposizione era davvero difficile. Spero però di aver reso bene l'idea e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie come sempre a tutti per il tempo che mi dedicate anche solo leggendo, e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	12. Cane

Attenzione: questa drabble è ambientata dopo l'episodio 4.1.

  
_**Storia 12 : Cane**_

Razionalmente Dean sapeva benissimo che un cane che abbaiava a ringhiava nella loro direzione dietro le sbarre di un cancello era del tutto innocuo, ma da quando era stato trascinato all'Inferno, non poteva fare a meno di rabbrividire ogni volta che sentiva quei rumori, e ormai anche Sam ne era fin troppo consapevole.  
I primi tempi il fratello lo guardava stranito vedendolo agitarsi di fronte a qualcosa che un tempo non l'avrebbe mai spaventato, ma non ci aveva messo molto a collegare gli indizi, e ancora adesso, quando succedeva, gli si avvicinava con noncuranza, il più delle volte sfiorandolo appena, e iniziava a parlargli di qualsiasi cosa in tono leggero per dimostrargli che andava tutto bene, placando così quella paura che probabilmente l'avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua vita.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble! Spero vi sia piaciuta, nonostante il debole accenno h/c che sono riuscita a infilarci, e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie comunque a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e alla prossima!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	13. Litigio

Attenzione: questa drabble è ispirata agli avvenimenti dell'episodio 4.19.

  
_**Storia 13 : Litigio**_

Era incredibile come un semplice litigio tra fratelli potesse portare guai a non finire per due cacciatori come loro, ma ogni tanto ci ricadevano nello stupido errore di separarsi per sbollire la rabbia e anche questa volta Dean, rientrato al motel dopo qualche ora di assenza, era arrivato appena in tempo per evitare il peggio, uccidendo a fatica i demoni responsabili del rapimento.  
Non era stato facile arrivare alla catapecchia abbandonata in cui si erano nascosti per cibarsi del suo amato fratellino dopo essersi divertiti a torturarlo, ma il ragazzo aveva smosso mari e monti per ritrovare Sam, e ora che poteva stringerlo di nuovo a sé, finalmente libero dalle corde che gli avevano quasi segato i polsi, alternava rimproveri e incoraggiamenti nella speranza di tenerlo sveglio mentre gli tamponava delicatamente, con il cuore in gola, il sangue che usciva a fiotti dalle profonde ferite sulle braccia, ripromettendosi per l'ennesima volta, al prossimo screzio, di non abbandonarlo per nessuna ragione.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quarta storia! Come ho scritto sopra, mi sono ispirata in parte all'episodio sul povero Adam (T-T) e spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro. In realtà credo che ormai questi due poveri malcapitati (e Sam in particolare) mi odino a morte, ma purtroppo per loro al momento ho la fissa di h/c e Supernatural. XD  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	14. Asfissia

Attenzione: questa drabble è ambientata nell'episodio 1.9.

  
_**Storia 14 : Asfissia**_

Dean aveva creduto seriamente di poter morire per lo spavento quando, entrando in quella camera nella loro vecchia casa, aveva trovato Sam che agonizzava sul pavimento con il filo di una lampada legato stretto intorno al collo, ma per fortuna era riuscito appena in tempo a posizionare il sacchetto purificatore nel muro e salvargli la vita.  
Una volta sicuro che gli spiriti non potessero più costituire un pericolo, era subito corso a liberarlo abbracciandolo stretto mentre il fratello, probabilmente terrorizzato quanto lui, si abbandonava esausto contro la sua spalla nel tentativo di recuperare il respiro.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quinta drabble! Come potevo non dedicare questo prompt a uno degli episodi più belli della serie? *^* XD  
Spero abbiate apprezzato la scelta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. ;)  
Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	15. Negazione

Attenzione: questa drabble è ambientata verso la fine della terza serie.

  
_**Storia 15 : Negazione**_

Ormai mancava poco alla fine dell'ultimo anno di vita concessogli e Dean iniziava ad avere seriamente paura di ciò che lo attendeva, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso davanti al fratello, che già faceva fin troppo per trovare delle scappatoie senza curarsi dei suoi avvertimenti e delle parole dure che non poteva fare a meno di rivolgergli per tentare di dissuaderlo, nonostante una parte di lui urlasse invece di accettare qualunque alternativa gli proponesse a quel salto nel buio che si prospettava sempre più tragico e doloroso. Purtroppo però era ben consapevole di ciò che sarebbe successo a Sam se avessero provato a eludere il patto, motivo per cui cercava sempre di tener duro e negare l'evidenza, sforzandosi di farsi bastare il suo sorriso e la sua semplice presenza nei momenti in cui il panico lo assaliva senza sapere che in realtà il più giovane, pur evitando di fargli troppe domande, aveva capito cosa gli stava nascondendo e avrebbe solo voluto poter ricambiare, per una volta, una minima parte di tutto l'affetto e le rassicurazioni che il maggiore gli aveva sempre offerto.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la sesta storia! In realtà non sono sicura che questa drabble possa essere considerata un h/c ma spero di sì. Purtroppo era l'unica idea che mi è venuta per questo prompt e spero di averla resa al meglio. In realtà Sam (giustamente) gli stava parecchio addosso in quel periodo, ma di certo non gli avrà detto come si sentisse davvero per quella bella pensata del patto con il demone.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	16. Dono

Attenzione: questa drabble è un what if ambientato agli inizi della quinta serie.

  
_**Storia 16 : Dono**_

Sam, incapace persino di stare fermo nel letto per una febbre altissima che non gli dava pace, ripeteva da un pezzo cose prive di senso mentre Dean, sempre più preoccupato, cercava invano di rinfrescarlo un po', ma quando lo sentì dire disperato che avrebbe fatto meglio a uccidere anni prima una maledizione come lui, non poté più ignorare quel fiume di parole sconnesse.  
«Tu sei il dono più prezioso che abbia mai ricevuto, mi hai capito?» lo rimproverò serio con le mani sul suo volto per farsi guardare, ripetendogli qualche volta il concetto con il cuore in gola mentre malediceva tra sé Ruby, gli angeli e i demoni per averlo distrutto in un modo che gli impediva da troppo tempo di rimetterne insieme i pezzi.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! Purtroppo in due sole frasi non ho potuto sviluppare bene l'idea che avevo in mente, ma spero si capisca almeno un po'.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	17. Mondo

_**Storia 17 : Mondo** _

La prima cosa che Dean riconobbe quando aprì a malapena gli occhi dopo chissà quanto tempo fu il volto sfocato di Sam, che nella penombra della loro stanza al motel era chino su di lui a rinfrescarlo con un panno umido per dargli un minimo di sollievo.  
La ferita che si era procurato a caccia pochi giorni prima si era infettata e da ore la febbre non gli dava pace, portando con sé incubi e dolori ovunque, ma l'amore che traspariva dai gesti affettuosi e delicati del fratello, che lo guardava con aria distrutta dopo aver passato la notte in bianco ad accudirlo, lo faceva sentire stranamente bene, permettendogli di riaddormentarsi presto tranquillo con la dolce illusione che il suo mondo fosse tutto lì.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble! Siete sopravvissuti all'ondata di zucchero? Mi accorgo solo adesso che è venuta fuori una cosina fluffuosissima e probabilmente un po' OOC... XD   
Spero vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	18. Fermarsi

Attenzione: questa drabble è ispirata agli avvenimenti dell'episodio 4.16.

  
_**Storia 18 : Fermarsi**_

Sam aveva già avuto l'impressione che il suo cuore potesse fermarsi da un istante all'altro da quando aveva scorto, con la coda dell'occhio, il corpo di suo fratello stranamente immobile sul pavimento di quel vecchio magazzino abbandonato, ma osservando con più attenzione i danni procurati da Alastair, ebbe quasi la certezza di averlo sentito mancare uno o due battiti. Sapeva però di non avere tempo da perdere in pensieri inutili, e incurante di Castiel che lo fissava sconvolto dopo la morte del demone, cercò in tutti i modi di far rinvenire Dean chiamandolo a gran voce e scuotendolo leggermente come al solito, ma ben presto, accortosi che il battito era sempre più debole, dovette arrendersi e portarlo di corsa in ospedale, nella speranza che riuscissero a salvarlo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble! In realtà non mi convince del tutto, ma spero che almeno a voi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e a tra poco con la prossima storia.  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	19. Sirena

Attenzione: questa drabble è ispirata agli avvenimenti dell'episodio 4.14.

  
_**Storia 19 : Sirena**_

Sam, dolorante e senza fiato dopo l'ultimo colpo sferratogli a tutta forza da Dean, non poté far altro che osservare impotente il fratello già pronto a ucciderlo con un'ascia, ma per fortuna Bobby arrivò in tempo per impedirglielo, liberandoli entrambi dal controllo della sirena.  
A quel punto il maggiore dei Winchester, tornato in sé, gli si avvicinò preoccupato, tastandolo ovunque per valutare i danni prima di aiutarlo a rialzarsi e insistere per medicargli i lividi e le ferite senza smettere un attimo di scusarsi mentre il cacciatore più anziano, esasperato e divertito, li osservava prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro facendo loro la predica per essersi fatti fregare in quel modo tanto stupido.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quarta storia! Non so se questa cosina che ho scritto possa valere come hurt/comfort ma spero vi sia piaciuta e che mi lascerete un commentino, se vi va. Vi ringrazio intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	20. Angelo

_**Storia 20 : Angelo** _

«Sei un angelo?» sussurrò Sam, tremando violentemente tra le braccia del fratello che si era affrettato a soccorrerlo, non appena mise a fuoco la figura che sembrava fluttuare davanti ai suoi occhi sullo sfondo di una candida radura al termine di una difficile caccia sulle montagne che aveva richiesto molto più tempo del previsto, riducendoli ormai in condizioni disperate sotto quella che si prospettava essere una lunga nevicata.  
Per tutta risposta Dean, a sua volta stanco e infreddolito come non mai, lo guardò incredulo per quella domanda che non si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma si affrettò a stringerlo più forte a sé nel disperato tentativo di scaldarlo mentre, per una volta in vita sua, pregava che i soccorsi li raggiungessero in fretta, prima che suo fratello potesse morire assiderato.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quinta drabble! Purtroppo in due sole frasi era davvero impossibile sviluppare bene l'idea che avevo in mente, ma spero si capisca abbastanza la situazione. In ogni caso vorrei riprenderla appena possibile, quindi stay tuned. ;) XD  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima drabble, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	21. Morte

Attenzione: questa drabble si basa sugli avvenimenti dell'episodio 2.21.

  
_**Storia 21 : Morte**_

Con la schiena trafitta dal dolore più intenso che avesse mai provato, Sam crollò sulle ginocchia avvertendo a malapena la voce terrorizzata di Dean che urlava il suo nome e qualche confuso incoraggiamento mentre tentava invano di non farlo scivolare nell'incoscienza.  
Il più giovane avrebbe voluto dirgli di non piangere e di continuare a vivere anche per lui, ma le forze l'avevano già abbandonato, e ben presto la sua unica consolazione, mentre annegava in un mare di paura e sofferenza carico di rimpianti per tutti i sogni che non avrebbe mai realizzato, rimase la stretta affettuosa del fratello disperato, che continuò a cullarlo e supplicarlo fino all'ultimo, bagnandolo con le sue lacrime, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che avesse al mondo nonostante un rapporto che non era stato sempre rose e fiori.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la sesta drabble! In genere evito di leggere o scrivere deathfic, ma avevo in mente questa scena tristissima dalla fine della seconda serie e finalmente ho avuto l'occasione di metterla giù. T-T  
Non sono sicura, in realtà, che possa essere considerata un h/c, ma spero di sì. Lasciatemi un commentino anche piccolo piccolo, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima drabble, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	22. Tremore

Attenzione: questa drabble è ispirata agli avvenimenti dell'episodio 4.21.

  
_**Storia 22 : Tremore**_

Sam, ormai distrutto dalla mancanza del sangue demoniaco che il suo corpo chiedeva con insistenza, non riusciva a smettere di tremare, augurandosi, tra un'allucinazione e l'altra, che quel tormento finisse presto.  
A un certo punto percepì la porta della panic room aprirsi e poco dopo Dean entrò nel suo distorto campo visivo dicendogli tristemente qualcosa che non fu in grado di capire prima di avvicinarsi al letto e stringerlo a sé con tutto l'affetto che riusciva a trasmettergli nella speranza di far tacere per un po' quelle urla strazianti che lo laceravano dentro e calmare gli spasmi del suo corpo accaldato, chiedendogli scusa in silenzio per quell'atroce sofferenza a cui lo stava sottoponendo per quello che credeva essere il suo bene mentre si assicurava che il fratellino fosse ancora lì.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la settima drabble! Mi ha fatto troppa pena Sam in quell'episodio e almeno qui ho voluto dargli il minimo di conforto che meritava. T-T  
Spero vi sia piaciuta l'idea e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Vi ringrazio intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	23. Grasso

_**Storia 23 : Grasso** _

Dean, rannicchiato in un riparo di fortuna con accanto il fratello durante una caccia più lunga del previsto sulle montagne, lo guardò preoccupato prima di scuoterlo leggermente per impedirgli di addormentarsi. Erano stanchi e infreddoliti come non mai, ma Sam era chiaramente messo peggio e il maggiore dei Winchester, mentre cercava invano di scaldarlo un po' sfregandogli le braccia e la schiena, si ripromise di convincerlo a mangiare anche lui qualche “schifezza piena di grassi” in più se fossero riusciti a tornare a valle.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche l'ottava storia! Se qualcuno se lo fosse chiesto sì, è un momento precedente alla fic 20 della raccolta, e ammetto di aver fatto parecchia fatica a trovare un'idea h/c per questo prompt (o almeno mi auguro di averla trovata XD), ma spero vi sia piaciuta e che si capisca qualcosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	24. Benzina

_**Storia 24 : Benzina** _

Sam, intontito dagli antidolorifici che gli venivano somministrati in vena, aprì appena gli occhi dopo un tempo indefinito incontrando subito quelli di Dean, che lo guardava triste e preoccupato mentre gli accarezzava dolcemente una mano con il pollice per cercare almeno di dargli coraggio, visto che non era riuscito a evitargli la grave ustione che aveva reso necessario il ricovero.  
Ore prima, infatti, dopo aver cosparso di benzina i resti di un fantasma a dir poco problematico, il maggiore dei Winchester era stato messo momentaneamente fuori gioco, ma si era ripreso appena in tempo per vedere il fratello con i vestiti in fiamme, e per qualche miracolo, nonostante il panico iniziale, era riuscito a spegnerle prima che facessero troppi danni, portandolo poi in ospedale, dove si era sistemato accanto al suo letto, rifiutandosi di muoversi finché il più giovane non si fosse svegliato.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche l'ultima drabble di oggi! Anche questo prompt è stato piuttosto difficile da sviluppare ma sono abbastanza soddisfatta del risultato. Spero che la fic sia piaciuta anche a voi e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e alla prossima!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	25. Ricordo

Attenzione: questa drabble è ambientata in un momento imprecisato della quinta serie.

  
_**Storia 25 : Ricordo**_

Quella sera Dean, in preda a una febbre altissima per l'ennesima ferita infetta, non era in grado di distinguere realtà e fantasia, e qualcosa, nel modo in cui Sam lo accudiva, gli ricordava scene confuse di tanti anni prima quando il padre, dopo averlo riportato in fretta al motel di turno nel bel mezzo di una caccia, l'aveva affidato alle cure del più piccolo per il tempo necessario a finire il lavoro. I gesti che percepiva non erano più quelli timidi e insicuri del bambino di allora, ma la delicatezza del suo tocco e le mille premure che aveva nei suoi confronti erano le stesse, e il maggiore dei Winchester si crogiolava quindi in uno strano miscuglio di presente e passato in cui non esisteva più nemmeno il pensiero ormai fisso dell'Apocalisse in corso, ma solo due fratelli che da sempre si prendevano cura l'uno dell'altro.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! In realtà non sono sicura che possa essere considerata un h/c ma spero di sì. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	26. Piccolo

_**Storia 26 : Piccolo** _

Dopo aver messo a letto un piccolo Sam febbricitante per l'ennesima influenza di quell'inverno, Dean tirò su con il naso e si sdraiò al suo fianco, augurandosi di riuscire a riposare qualche ora e che il padre tornasse presto a prendersi cura di entrambi. Iniziava a non sentirsi bene neanche lui ed era terrorizzato all'idea di ammalarsi a sua volta, lasciando il fratello a se stesso, ma quando si svegliò con i brividi dopo un tempo indefinito, non poté fare a meno di sorridere sentendo una manina sulla fronte e la confortante promessa che sarebbe andato tutto bene mentre Sammy, a prima vista un po' più in salute, gli porgeva la stessa medicina che poche ore prima l'aveva costretto a mandare giù.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble! Purtroppo non sono riuscita a sviluppare al meglio l'idea che avevo in mente in due sole frasi, ma spero si capisca abbastanza. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	27. Solitudine

Attenzione: spoiler sull'episodio 4.9.

  
_**Storia 27 : Solitudine**_

La solitudine era sempre stata una fedele compagna per i fratelli Winchester, ma da quando Dean era stato trascinato all'Inferno, non passava secondo in cui Sam non se ne sentisse oppresso, e questa volta era davvero difficile trovare un appiglio per non affogare in quel mare di disperazione.  
Esisteva un'unica cosa in grado di dargli un minimo di sollievo, ma soltanto la sera tardi il ragazzo si concedeva il lusso di abbandonarsi totalmente alla dolce illusione, dettata da una bottiglia di whiskey scadente, di sentire di nuovo la voce del fratello e il tocco delle sue mani su di sé, che a un certo punto, per pochi, meravigliosi attimi, sembravano quasi fin troppo reali per essere una semplice fantasia della sua mente sconvolta.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble! L'idea iniziale non era così triste, ma la realizzazione è un'altra cosa e spero di aver reso al meglio il dolore del povero Sam (T-T), nonostante il poco spazio a disposizione.  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	28. Incubo

Attenzione: questa drabble è ambientata all'inizio della terza serie.

  
_**Storia 28 : Incubo**_

Erano passati parecchi giorni da quando Sam era morto tra le sue braccia, eppure Dean continuava a sognare, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi, i terribili momenti in cui gli era stato strappato via, svegliandosi poi di soprassalto con l'orribile sensazione di stringerne ancora il corpo senza vita.  
Nemmeno quel pomeriggio fece eccezione, ma come ormai succedeva spesso, il brusco ritorno alla realtà fu accompagnato dalla voce rassicurante del fratello e dal dolce peso della sua mano poggiata sulla spalla, e il maggiore dei Winchester, una volta capito che il più giovane era sano e salvo al suo fianco, tornò a guardare la strada che scorreva rapida sotto le ruote dell'Impala, rifiutandosi di pensare, per il momento, al prezzo che avrebbe dovuto pagare per aver ripristinato l'ordine naturale di tutto il suo mondo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quarta drabble! Per lo sviluppo di questo prompt avevo davvero l'imbarazzo della scelta, ma alla fine ho scelto uno scenario che mi frullava in testa dalla fine della seconda serie. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	29. Menzogna

Attenzione: questa drabble è un what if ambientato in un momento imprecisato della quinta serie.

  
_**Storia 29 : Menzogna**_

Nel vano tentativo di consolare se stesso e il fratello ubriaco accasciato al suo fianco, Dean continuava a ripetere, con la maggior convinzione possibile, che presto sarebbe tornato tutto alla normalità, ma una parte di lui sapeva che questa era solo una patetica menzogna. Lo conosceva troppo bene il suo Sammy per illudersi che un giorno si sarebbe perdonato il tragico errore di aver materialmente liberato Lucifero, e la consapevolezza che fossero stati angeli e demoni a spingerlo a tanto non aiutava a diminuire il gigantesco senso di colpa che in realtà attanagliava entrambi, facendoli sprofondare in un vortice di dubbi e disperazione sempre più oscuro in cui l'unica luce, nonostante tutto, era la presenza dell'unica persona in grado di capirli e sostenerli qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la quinta drabble! In realtà non mi convince affatto, ma era l'unica idea che mi è venuta per il prompt e spero che si capisca qualcosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	30. Foglio

Attenzione: spoiler sull'episodio 4.9.

  
_**Storia 30 : Foglio**_

Sam poteva dire di aver perso davvero tutto la notte in cui Dean era stato trascinato all'Inferno davanti ai suoi occhi, e da allora l'unica cosa che sembrava lenire un minimo la sua sofferenza era un vecchio foglio di carta sul quale lui stesso, da bambino, aveva disegnato la sua famiglia che si teneva per mano nel giardino di una casa come purtroppo non era mai successo. Da un lato quell'immagine colorata faceva male e tanto, ma guardarla gli dava anche l'illusione di averli vicini, permettendogli quindi di andare avanti al confortante pensiero che forse, alla morte di Lilith, sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, dal momento che quell'ultima impresa, in un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe significato anche la sua fine.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la sesta drabble! Scriverla ha fatto davvero malissimo, povero Sam, ma il prompt mi ispirava angst e spero di aver reso al meglio il suo dolore, nonostante il limite delle due frasi al massimo. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	31. Viola

_**Storia 31 : Viola** _

All'ennesimo scossone che gli strappò un lamento infastidito, Sam aprì piano gli occhi in una stanza con degli strani paramenti viola, venendo subito investito dalla voce sollevata e preoccupata insieme del fratello, che era chino su di lui. Si sentiva confuso come non mai e quel colore che vedeva ovunque gli trasmetteva, nonostante tutto, una bruttissima sensazione di cui non capiva la natura, ma quella presenza rassicurante e la stretta delle sue braccia intorno a lui erano un ottimo motivo per accantonare temporaneamente il problema e abbandonarsi a quello strano torpore che continuava ad avvolgerlo, mentre Dean, imprecando contro chissà chi, lo esortava a resistere e a camminare in qualche modo fino alla macchina.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la settima drabble! Spero che si capisca qualcosa di questa assurda idea e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo e alla prossima!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	32. Iniezione

_**Storia 32 : Iniezione** _

Era dall'ultima caccia, alcuni giorni prima, che Dean aveva un forte mal di schiena che sembrava indifferente a qualunque medicina, e quando alla fine in ospedale gli avevano prescritto le iniezioni, avrebbe dovuto accogliere con gioia una cura finalmente risolutiva, ma sebbene conoscesse la bravura di Sam a farle, non riusciva proprio a stare fermo e tranquillo per i pochi secondi necessari.  
La discussione tra i due andò avanti per un po', finché il fratello, esasperato, tornò in farmacia a comprargli una pomata anestetica, e solo allora il maggiore dei Winchester, più per l'incapacità di reggere ancora la tensione che per reale convinzione, gli permise di fare ciò che doveva, facendo sospirare entrambi di sollievo quando il più piccolo, dopo aver gettato la siringa vuota, lo aiutò a rivestirsi, assicurandogli che presto si sarebbe sentito meglio prima di lasciarlo, finalmente, riposare.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! Non chiedetemi come mi siano venuti in mente la pomata anestetica e Dean con il mal di schiena, ma non c'è stato verso di scrivere altro. X'D  
Spero che l'idea vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensare, se vi va. Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo (siete davvero tantissimi! *^*) e ricordatevi di ringraziare anche l'admin e i vari membri del gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425) se la raccolta vi sta piacendo, visto che senza i loro prompt non sarebbe mai arrivata fin qui (e magari passate anche a trovarci, se vi piacciono l'hurt/comfort e le sfide di scrittura ;P XD).  
Vi ricordo inoltre, se a qualcuno interessa, di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	33. Pus

_**Storia 33 : Pus** _

Dean serrò gli occhi e si lasciò sfuggire un lamento mentre Sam, mortificato, riapriva leggermente una ferita infetta sulla sua spalla per far uscire il pus, cercando invano di distrarlo per tutta la durata dell'operazione. Purtroppo non avevano né il tempo né la possibilità di procurarsi dell'anestetico a quell'ora della notte in mezzo al nulla, visto che il più grande aveva sottovalutato come sempre la gravità del problema finché il dolore e la febbre non avevano raggiunto il livello di guardia, ed entrambi sospirarono di sollievo quando il minore dei Winchester, con le mani che tremavano appena, poté bendarla di nuovo qualche minuto dopo, ripromettendosi di medicarla regolarmente lui stesso prima di dargli un potente antidolorifico e lasciarlo dormire sul sedile della macchina.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble di oggi! Mi dispiace di aver fatto soffrire tanto il povero Dean, ma purtroppo faccio una gran fatica a immaginarmeli provvisti di anestetico per le situazioni di emergenza. (Chissà perché, visto ciò che abbiamo visto in alcuni episodi... :( ).  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	34. Paura

_**Storia 34 : Paura** _

Doveva essere notte fonda quando il piccolo Dean fu svegliato fin troppo bruscamente da un urlo del suo fratellino, che lo fece scattare in piedi con il cuore in gola e un senso di colpa galoppante per aver permesso a chissà quale creatura orrenda di aggredirlo nel sonno con risultati da verificare, ma quando accese la luce e vide Sam che gli si buttava addosso in lacrime, sollevato che fosse ancora vivo, capì che la causa di tutto era soltanto un incubo.  
A quel punto, un po' incerto se arrabbiarsi o meno per lo spavento che gli aveva fatto prendere, lo strinse forte tra le braccia per rassicurare entrambi sulla salute dell'altro, e dopo un tempo indefinito i due bambini si addormentarono di nuovo nel letto del più grande, ringraziando tra sé di essere ancora insieme in un luogo sicuro mentre fuori si agitavano i mostri che il padre, in quel momento, stava sicuramente cacciando.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble di oggi! Purtroppo non sono riuscita a sviluppare al meglio l'idea che avevo in mente in due sole frasi, ma spero che si capisca qualcosa. Povero Dean, gli ho fatto rischiare l'infarto questa volta, ma per fortuna è andato tutto bene. u.u  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	35. Pietre

_**Storia 35 : Pietre** _

Stavano correndo in una foresta per sfuggire ai letali artigli di un Wendigo quando Sam inciampò e cadde malamente sulle pietre, svenendo quasi per il dolore intenso mentre l'essere si avvicinava a grandi passi.  
Dean, vedendolo in pericolo, si mise subito in mezzo, uccidendo finalmente il mostro con una mossa disperata prima di raggiungere il fratello ed esaminargli rapido la gamba dolorante, che immobilizzò con un bastone e la propria cintura per poi aiutarlo a raggiungere l'Impala, che li avrebbe portati di lì a poco in ospedale.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! È passato parecchio dall'ultima pubblicazione, ma spero di recuperare nei prossimi giorni. In realtà questa storia non mi convince del tutto, ma è meglio che lasci a voi il giudizio finale. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina

  
P.S: Se vi può interessare, sono riuscita a sistemare la drabble numero 1, rendendola più completa. Spero vi piaccia nella sua nuova versione! :)


	36. Cancello

_**Storia 36 : Cancello** _

Il piccolo Dean, scavalcato con attenzione il cancello di una lussuosa clinica con in mano le medicine appena rubate per suo fratello, corse di nuovo al motel in cui l'aveva lasciato in piena notte, augurandosi che la situazione non fosse peggiorata nel frattempo. Erano giorni infatti che Sam stava male e iniziava a temere che le sue cure non sarebbero bastate questa volta, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato pericoloso portarlo in ospedale in assenza di un adulto, motivo per cui si limitò a chiamarlo e scuoterlo dolcemente per svegliarlo, sostenendolo poi mentre si sforzava di mandare giù la pastiglietta per bambini che avrebbe dovuto abbassargli la febbre e dare un minimo di sollievo alla sua gola in fiamme.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la seconda drabble di oggi! Purtroppo non sono riuscita a sviluppare bene l'idea che avevo in mente in così poco spazio, ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta lo stesso e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va.  
Grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato e a tra poco con la prossima storia!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	37. Pulizia

_**Storia 37 : Pulizia** _

La febbre stava finalmente iniziando ad abbassarsi quando Sam, dopo un'ultima carezza sulla fronte del fratello sofferente, decise che era arrivato il momento di ripulirlo un po' dal sudore per quanto possibile. Dean era ridotto davvero male dopo l'ultimo scontro con i demoni, al punto che anche il lieve tocco di un asciugamano umido sulla pelle piena di lividi e ferite bastava a causargli pietosi gemiti a malapena trattenuti, ma il maggiore dei Winchester parve comunque apprezzare i gesti amorevoli e delicati del più giovane, che durante l'operazione non smise un attimo di rassicurarlo finché questi non si riaddormentò tranquillo sotto l'effetto dell'antidolorifico che gli scorreva nel braccio dalla flebo.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble! Purtroppo anche in questo caso il poco spazio a disposizione mi è andato un po' stretto, ma spero abbiate apprezzato questa scenetta fluffuosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


	38. Sale

_**Storia 38 : Sale** _

Il piccolo Dean aveva messo come sempre sale dappertutto nella loro stanza al motel, ma quella sera, mentre guardava giocare l'ignaro fratellino, non si sentiva affatto tranquillo. Il padre gli era sembrato parecchio nervoso quando gliel'aveva affidato con molte più raccomandazioni del solito e iniziava quindi a temere che si aspettasse un attacco ai loro danni da parte di chissà quale creatura, ma prima che potesse farsi prendere dal panico all'idea di una lotta solitaria contro l'ignoto, Sam, accortosi del suo turbamento, lo abbracciò forte ricordandogli ingenuamente che ci sarebbe stato lui al suo fianco, e il più grande, dopo un'ultima occhiata ai granelli bianchi sul bordo di porte e finestre, da cui dipendevano, in massima parte, le vite di entrambi, gli sorrise grato, e a poco a poco si lasciò coinvolgere a sua volta dai mattoncini di Lego sparsi ovunque come qualsiasi bambino della sua età.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto la prima drabble di oggi! Non sono sicura che possa essere considerata una scena h/c, ma la precedente versione che avevo scritto non mi convinceva e questa è stata l'unica alternativa che mi è venuta in mente. xD Forse in così poco spazio non si capisce granché, ma spero vi sia piaciuta e che mi farete sapere che ne pensate, se vi va. Grazie comunque a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Se a qualcuno interessa, vi ricordo di aver fondato tempo fa un gruppo facebook principalmente su Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero, ma anche sugli anime e manga in generale. Se volete conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere, saremo ben felici di accogliervi [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :)  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	39. Cuore

_**Storia 39 : Cuore** _

Sam, dopo un tempo fin troppo lungo, si sedette finalmente accanto al letto di Dean nella sua stanza d'ospedale con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il cuore che batteva forte per lo strazio di vederlo ridotto in quel modo e il terrore costante di perderlo ancora un volta. L'incidente avuto poche ore prima con l'Impala, pur avendo lasciato praticamente illeso lui, era quasi costato la vita al fratello e l'unica cosa che il più giovane potesse fare in quel momento era stringergli la mano e pregare che si svegliasse, cercando di non badare nel frattempo al monitor che mostrava i suoi battiti deboli e irregolari.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la seconda drabble di oggi! Spero non mi abbiate odiata troppo per questa botta di angst, ma il prompt mi ha ispirato tragedie. :(  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima storia, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	40. Polvere

_**Storia 40 : Polvere** _

Non era stato facile per Dean scampare alla trappola preparatagli da un gruppo di vampiri desiderosi di vendetta, ma ora che aveva ucciso anche l'ultimo, poté finalmente varcare la soglia della catapecchia abbandonata che avevano scelto come rifugio in cerca di Sam, che era stato rapito fin troppo tempo prima per fare da esca.  
Dopo un lungo girovagare in quelle stanze polverose e piene di spifferi, lo trovò legato in un angolo, privo di sensi, e subito si chinò a controllarne le condizioni e prestargli le prime cure prima di accompagnarlo all'esterno, sorreggendolo e rassicurandolo per tutto il tragitto fino all'Impala mentre questi, ferito e debole, lottava per rimanere cosciente.

  
Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto anche la terza drabble di oggi! Non è stato facile sviluppare questo prompt con il poco spazio a disposizione, ma spero si capisca qualcosa. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Purtroppo o per fortuna (di Sam e Dean, poveri XD), eccomi arrivata alla fine di questa raccolta. Non pensavo che avrei scritto addirittura 40 drabble, e di sicuro non ce l'avrei mai fatta senza di voi e il gruppo fb [Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425). Grazie a tutti per i prompt e il supporto (*^* <3) e ricordate di passare a trovarci sul gruppo, se vi va! ;)  
Un bacio e alla prossima!  
Ellygattina


End file.
